I Warned You
by Ookami prince
Summary: After Wave, team seven comes back to see Konoha razed and everyone...frozen? Team seven leaves for snow to get help. While there, Naruto is traded for help. What happened? Team seven/Konoha bashing. team seven bashing pairing is Naru/OC/FemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1

I Warned You.

Summary: Naruto and team seven come back from wave to find Konoha Destroyed and everyone…frozen? With the only way to save them being to get help from snow country, Naruto and the gang depart. What happened at snow? Where is Naruto? And who is this mysterious new warrior at the head of snows team for the chunin exams? Team seven bashing, Konoha bashing, mostly team seven though.

Pairing: Naru/OC/FemKyuubi

'_this is thought'_

"this is speak"

**Jutsu/summon/demon**

Warning: the first chapter is a flashback and the others are around the chunin exam time. (Future lemons possible. rating may change)

Disclaimer: this is what would've happened if I owned Naruto, since it didn't, then I obviously don't own it

And Hajime!

"I still don't understand why we need to take these stupid exams, I mean we're the '_Legendary team 12 of Snow'_ for crying out loud."

"Shut up Haku. We all know that you hate doing things that you don't understand" Said an unknown girl traveling with Haku and another boy.

"Okay then, if you're so smart, tell me Yuki, why did we have to come to the exams being held in Konoha? You know I have issues with this place," said Haku.

"No the place you had issues with was destroyed, remember?" said the know named Yuki

**Flashback**

Naruto and team seven were on their way back from wave country. "Come on guys can't we go any faster? I want to stop by old man Teuchi's place when we get home." Naruto said. "Shut up Baka, we're almost there and you can go spend more money at Ichiraku's." Sakura said. Suddenly they all stopped when Kakashi did. "Uh Naruto, I don't think that you'll be going to Ichiraku's at all," said Kakashi. "Why not Sensei?" Asked Naruto, oblivious to the sadness in Kakashi's voice. "Come and see for yourselves," said Kakashi.

They all ran up to see Konoha…or what was left of it at least. The village had strangely shaped ice sculptures everywhere and black snow blanketed the ground. The most surprising thing was that the village was razed to the ground and any wall left standing had _I warned you! _written in blood on it. As they walked through the snow and ash, they realized that the ice sculptures had people frozen in them, even more surprising was that they were still alive inside of it. "How could this have happened?" asked Sasuke with memories of the Uchiha massacre running through his head. "Is there any way that we can save them?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Well, there is, but the journey to snow country for an ice user is dangerous and I don't know how much longer they'll survive." Answered Kakashi. "We have to try!" Yelled Naruto, anger in his voice.

_Time skip_

In Snow

"…And that is why we have come here. So, can you help us?" Asked Kakashi. The leader of the snow village thought for a moment. '_we have made it clear to the other nations that we offer no help, but if we help them we may gain a new ally. Plus I sense a great power from that blonde one. If they let me have him I will help'_ "Okay Konoha-nin, if you allow me that blonde boy over there as payment for services, I'll send an ice user back with you to help. Do we have a deal?" asked the leader of the small village that made up snow countries main civilization. "Why would you want that dead-last loser over an Uchiha?" scoffed Sasuke (Anybody else notice that he has Uke in his name [Japanese for receive which can mean the one on bottom when having sex]) "Because young brooding one," at that Sasuke started to get mad. "would your jounin sensei give you up willingly for the village or your so-called dead-last?" before Sasuke could respond, Kakashi cut in saying "You've got a deal." While thinking to himself, '_good-bye demon brat' _

_The Next Day_

As Kakashi and team seven were leaving the village gates, Naruto looked at the old man and asked "So why did you want me over Sasuke?" "Well young boy, you seem to have a powerful bloodline that I thought was extinct after I heard that my niece had died at the fox's attack on your village. I believe she must be your mother." Said the old leader. "What is it?" asked Naruto. "It's an old bloodline said to be given by Kami himself to your clan. The other reason was that I could tell that you had a rough life there and wouldn't want to go back." He said. "How did you know?" asked Naruto. "I could see it in your eyes. They hold much sadness and pain in them. I can only imagine what kind of monsters would hurt an innocent child, even one who holds the great fox." At this Naruto tensed, "You know of the fox and still wanted to have me?" he asked. "My dear boy, here we do not judge by what one is or holds, but by ones actions. The people would see you as a hero for carrying that burden." He answered

"And besides, I always wanted a son." He said. "!... You want to adopt me?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes, you seem like a nice young man, plus I'm the only one left who can train your bloodline." He answered. "How? I thought you said my mother was the last one of my clan." Naruto questioned. "do you not remember that she was my niece? I know the bloodline, I am just too old to awaken it myself. By the way, what do you think of me changing your name to Haku?" (To keep his identity hidden, everyone will refer to him as Haku from now on)

**End Flashback**

"Okay but I still have issues with the people here. Though I have to admit they rebuilt this place nicely. You think that if Ichiraku's is open again we can stop by there?" asked Haku

"I don't see any problem with that." said the third member of their group. "Ya! Two to one. Thanks Yukin. We're goin' to Ichiraku's." exclaimed Haku "You do realize that you just passed it Haku." Yukin said. "thanks a lot you useless brother I wasn't going to tell him so we didn't have to go." Said Yuki as she smacked Yukin on the back of the head. "hey can I get five bowls of miso ramen?" they heard Haku ask from inside the stand. They looked from him to the spot he was standing a moment ago and wondered how he could move so fast. After a minute they went in and ordered a bowl of miso ramen each.

"They finished eating and left to go see the hokage and sign up for the exams.


	2. Chapter 2 Paladins Light

Summary: Naruto and team seven come back from wave to find Konoha Destroyed and everyone…frozen? With the only way to save them being to get help from snow country, Naruto and the gang depart. What happened at snow? Where is Naruto? And who is this mysterious new warrior at the head of snows team for the chunin exams? Team seven bashing, Konoha bashing, mostly team seven though.

Pairing undecided

'_this is thought'_

"this is speak"

**Jutsu/summon/demon**

Disclaimer: this is what would've happened if I owned Naruto, since it didn't, then I obviously don't own it

Chapter 2: Paladins light

Hajime!

"Man! These people won't stop staring at us, it's getting annoying." Haku said "What? You thought that other people would react differently from the guards? One: we're famous across the Elemental Nations, and two: we don't exactly look like ninja's." Yuki said

Flashback

"Who are you?" the chunin at the gate asked. "We are the genin from Snow here to participate in the chunin exams." Haku replied "Odd, you look more like knights to me, but your papers are in order so you can go in. just go right to the Hokage's office to register yourselves." The chunin said. "Thank you." Haku replied.

Time Skip

"Okay, so explain this bloodline of yours so I know what to expect. As per agreement, only I and the proctors will know." Sarutobi said. "Fine, my bloodline is called the Paladins light. It is a unique bloodline as it does not follow traditional bloodline traits. When awakened, the sword of Kami's hope will come-" "Which I'm guessing is the sword on your back." The Sandiame interrupted. "Yes, it is. My armor is the armor of Kami's will, as long as I don't give up, it can't be pierced or broken. I am able to wield any sword with no training though I found I do best with a two handed sword. That is why I have my great sword at all times." Haku finished

"So why are you classified as a ninja instead of a Holy Knight?" Sarutobi asked. "As a Holy Knight, I am not allowed any missions unless it threatens the Bijuu, as, unlike popular thought, they are really the guardians of Earth sent by Kami himself." Haku stated. "As a ninja, I am allowed other missions as long as I uphold the Paladins duty when I, and the other paladins are required. Plus, having ninja training, I and my partners have an advantage over the other Paladins in a fight." Haku replied to the unspoken question. "Wait, you're telling me that the other genin's behind you are paladins as well." Sarutobi said. "Yes, they are. Due to our jobs, we have far more experience than most Jounin and a few ANBU." Haku told him.

Flashback End

"Okay so we look more like knights than ninjas, does that mean they have to stare?" He asked annoyed. "Well, you have to remember that this is a ninja village, they're probably curious seeing people looking like us for the first time. Then there is the fact that we have the seal of Kami on our armor, which can only be given by Kami himself, meaning that we are the most important people on Earth." Yukin reminded Haku.

"How long do you think until somebody challenges us?" Haku asked. "You, knight, fight me." Said a voice from behind them. 'Guess that answers that question' they all thought simultaneously. "No." Haku stated as they turned around to face the voice. 'Of course it would be Sasuke' Haku thought boredly. "Why, you too scared to face an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked smugly. "No, it's that we can't fight without good reason, that's rule number 3 of being a paladin." Haku replied to the now mad Uchiha. "Wait, You're all Holy Knights?" asked Sakura from behind Sasuke. (She will remain a fan-girl. **IMPORTANT**! I'm putting up a poll, does Sakura live or die in the exams, if zero votes, she dies) "Yes we are." Replied Yuki irritated. "Even better. Now, I demand you fight me!" Sasuke all but yelled. "NO! Our lives are not in danger, so we CAN NOT FIGHT YOU!" Haku yelled back. "What are you five doing?" Kakashi asked as he appeared from nowhere. "Do you want to be disqualified before the exams begin?" "No. Your Uchiha challenged us and I was trying to tell him that as paladins, we aren't allowed to fight unless our lives or a Bijuu's life is in danger. He wouldn't listen though." Haku said to the Copy nin.

**A/N: most of you are wondering what they look like, so I'll give you a description.**

**Naruto/Haku: Wears White armor with the kanji for Kami on the left breast-plate. He has a great sword strapped to his back. His hair is longer and streaked with white, the still cerulean blue eyes ever present and shining. He's about 5' 6" has the snow insignia on his right breast- plate. He has a cloak attached to the shoulders of his armor. He is the tank of the group using his armor and sword to block attacks.**

**Yuki: She wears a female version of Naruto's armor and uses twin katana's strapped to her back. She is the main fighter of the group with un-seeable speed and the power of the elements in her swords. She has blue-white hair that reaches her lower back and Snow white eyes. Her family has a bloodline that allows them to use all of the elements though she prefers to use hyouton and shadow style ninjutsu with her swords. **

**Yukin: Yuki's twin brother, his armor is similar to Naruto's. Both were knighted as paladins after helping Naruto protect the Nibi's jinchuriki from Akatsuki. He uses a staff as a medium for his elemental control. He is the support with the longest range attacks. He doesn't know any jutsu except for the Holy Summoning Jutsu and the Golems of the Elements summoning Jutsu. His main form of attacking is controlling the elements through his staff. He is mastered in all of the elements but is weak in everything except elemental manipulation. **


	3. Chapter 3 Chunin Exams Pt 1

I Warned You.

Summary: Naruto and team seven come back from wave to find Konoha Destroyed and everyone…frozen? With the only way to save them being to get help from snow country, Naruto and the gang depart. What happened at snow? Where is Naruto? And who is this mysterious new warrior at the head of snows team for the chunin exams? Team seven bashing, Konoha bashing, mostly team seven though.

Pairing undecided

'_this is thought'_

"this is speak"

**Jutsu/summon/demon**

Warning: the first chapter is a flashback and the others are around the chunin exam time. (Future lemons possible. rating may change)

Disclaimer: this is what would've happened if I owned Naruto, since it didn't, then I obviously don't own it

**Chapter 3: Exams pt.1**

**To answer some questions: First, the summary says TEAM SEVEN BASHING! So sasuke will get his dues in the third portion and Kakashi will get it before then. Second, no, Kyuubi is not inside Naruto, Who do you think the mysterious team leader is? Third, not a question but, since no more people have voted, im closing the poll. Final: Sakura lives-1 dies-8. So, the pink bitch dies. **

Hajime!

_Start of the exams_

"What do you see Yukin?" Haku asked "Most of the genin are crowding on the second floor. The spot they're at is laced with heavy genjutsu. I suggest we go up the walls to the third floor and avoid this mess altogether." Yukin replied.

-Koishii. How are you doing?- Haku mentally asked. –Great. This tower is lonely without you, but the place is almost as nice as our castle back in Snow.- The strange person replied. "Let's get going. We aren't becoming chunin by waiting around." Yuki said almost irritatedly. "Sorry, I was talking to Akane-sensei." Haku said. "I still don't agree with the fact that our sensei is a bijuu, her training methods, or the fact that our strongest member and leader of the paladins is mated to her, but I do think it is easier to keep track of her here than roaming the wild." Yukin said (rambled). "Okay, two things little brother, first I agree with what you said about our team leader, and second, you were rambling again." Yuki agreed.

"How can that be true if your sensei is a weak female, she'll never put you through the hell my sensei does?" sneered Sasuke. "Really, so you're saying that the training styles of Kami and the queen of the bijuu aren't suitable teachers?"Haku asked with obvious pride in his voice. This of course, only served to anger the already fuming Uchiha. "Yeah right, the nine-tails was killed in our village long ago." Sasuke retorted thinking that he had won. "We both know that the she was only sealed into the jinchuriki on your team, because I was that jinchuriki." Said Haku.

"Naruto is alive?" Yelled Sarutobi who had been watching from his crystal ball. Sasuke had a similar thought in learning that the leader of the paladins was that once weak idiot. "Yes, I am alive. I am also leaps and bounds ahead you if my reputation is anything to say." Haku replied. '_Damn, the dobe is stronger than me, an Uchiha, an elite. THAT SHOULD BE MY POWER!'_ thought Sasuke angrily. "Yuki, Yukin, let's go. I want to get there early so I can check in with the others to see if we're needed." Haku said.

"Hai." They replied. As they climbed up into the building (avoiding the idiots on the second floor), and into the class, Sasuke went behind following angrily. As Yuki and Yukin set up a privacy barrier, Haku opened a multi-way communication seal. Sasuke had snuck into the barrier before it was ready and was listening to the conversation. "Raven, Cat, how is the two-tails doing?" Haku asked. "Raven, reporting in. the two-tails is fine but I still wish you hadn't paired me with cat. Having one to deal with was enough, my code is raven for a reason." The other replied. '_I-It can't be. ITACHI! That accursed man works for the paladins?" Sasuke thought. _

Inadvertantly, he had made a noise, and-"Yuki, Yukin, we have been interrupted, dispose of him now, but leave him alive. We can't be disqualified for killing another shinobi."

(Since im too lazy to write this part) _**Time Skip after start of test. **_(If you're reading this then you know the rules Ibiki gives)

20 minutes in to the test, Haku had finished, Yuki was using ice mirrors to cheat off of him, Yukin had finished and many other chunin-wannabees had fled realizing they would have to fight one of them later. "TIMES UP!" Ibiki yelled to the prospectives. (Blah-blah-blah of Ibiki. I think he likes the sound of his own voice). Now if you will all follow me int- "ALRIGHT, you maggots meet me at training ground 44 in an hour for part 2 of the exams." The next procter said/yelled *sigh* "Anko, you're early, AGAIN!" Ibiki yelled.

_Training Ground 44 A.K.A. The Forest Of Death_

Alright each of you will be given a scroll that says either heaven or earth on it. In the five days time, you will have to get the other from another team, so that means only half of you will pass.


End file.
